BrunoSomebody's TAR
The Amazing Race 57 For more information, see The Amazing Race 57. Teams Baleia & Nissim - The Whale and jewish Brazilian boy. Gretchen & Tammy - Singer, dancer and porn actress mother and lesbian daughter who looks like a boy. Ines & Monique - Brazilian flamboyant Youtube celebrity and her daughter. Lisa & Justice - Former child actress christian nice lady who has constants #TheAmazingRaceBreakdowns and brother. Bruno & Chelsea - Brazilian guy who loves Wiki memes and popular girl. Jynx & Nicki - Pokémon and singer. Rochelle & Julius - Sassy black loud strict mother and cheap hardworking father who has two jobs. Laina & Louis - Overly attached girlfriend and overly attached boyfriend. JJ & Rudy - Radio hosts who got it from their mamak. Chappy & Elizabeth - Boring teacher and his wife. Luke & Darth - Jedi son and father from the dark side of the force. Results The following teams participated in the Race. Placements are listed in finishing order: Notes Red = team eliminated. Orange = non-elimination leg. Coral = leg number had no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and ordered to continue racing. Purple = team used the Express Pass. Blue = team who came in last on an elimination leg was saved by the team with the Salvage Pass. Fuchsia = team used the Salvage Pass to gain a time advantage. Green ƒ = team won the Fast Forward. Yellow > = team used Yield • < = team received Yield. Brown » = team used U-Turn • Brown « = team received U-Turn. Gold ∪ = team penalized for Automatic U-Turn. Blue H = team penalized with a Hazard. Episodes Episode 1: Luke, I Am Your Leader! - Nicki (United States → Brazil) Episode 2: I'm Not Just A Pretty Face - Gretchen (Brazil → South Korea) Episode 3: I Love a Long Baguette - Ines (South Korea → France) Episode 4: I Got It From My Mamak - Rudy (France → Guatemala) Episode 5: This Race Is Too Big For Me - Lisa Episode 6: I Will Slap You Into The Amazing Race 1! - Rochelle (Madagascar → Thailand) Episode 7: I Don't Need To Do Any Roadblock, My Man Has Two Jobs! - Rochelle (Thailand) Episode 8: Fui Pra Israel e Curti Demais - Nissim (Thailand → Israel) Episode 9: It's All About Popularity - Chelsea (Israel → Sweden) Episode 10: Thank God, Amen! - Ines (Sweden → Australia) Episode 11: That's a 10 Cents Mint Drops You're Wasting - Julius (Australia → Gabon) Episode 12: WEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO﻿ - Baleia (Gabon → United States) The Amazing Race 58 For more information, see The Amazing Race 58. Teams Angelo & Quimberly - Mary Sue and Marty Stu. Crystal & GC - Former Olympic medalist sassy woman and ghetto guy who wouldn't eat his rice. Dilma & Pascaline - President of Brazil and Gabon's High Personal Representative of the Head of State. Gary & Todd - Gary Coleman and Todd Bridges from Diff'rent Strokes. Jessie & James - Rocket Team partners. Katie & Sadie - BFFFL's (Best Female Friends For Life). Mario & Luigi - Plumber brothers from Mushroom Kingdom. Mike & Denise - Morbidly obese guy dies constantly and fat lunch lady who sucks at life. Jacob & Julian - OHF and JER. Omastar & Lady - Pokémon who twerks and rapper who twerks. Rachel & Sandra - Survivor two-time winner queen g.oddess who can get loud too wtf? and BB's winner who I don't know anything about because I've never watched BB. Results The following teams participated in the Race. Placements are listed in finishing order: Notes Note 1: Denise & Mike arrived 3rd at the pit-stop, but Mike died, automatically eliminating them from the race. Note 2: GC was supposed to have 5 Roadblock overall, but he refused to complete the one in Russia, "Eat Yo' Rice." He and Crystal arrived 3rd, but they took a 4-hour penalty for not finishing the Roadblock, and went to last place. Red = team eliminated. Orange = non-elimination leg. Coral = leg number had no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and ordered to continue racing. Purple = team used the Express Pass. Blue = team who came in last on an elimination leg was saved by the team with the Salvage Pass. Fuchsia = team used the Salvage Pass to gain a time advantage. Green ƒ = team won the Fast Forward. Yellow > = team used Yield • < = team received Yield. Brown » = team used U-Turn • Brown « = team received U-Turn. Gold ∪ = team penalized for Automatic U-Turn. Blue H = team penalized with a Hazard. Episodes Episode 1: What'chu talkin' 'bout Willis? - Gary (United States → Mexico) Episode 2: I Can Get Loud Too, WTF? - Sandra (Mexico → Panama) Episode 3: Don't Set Fires on the Big Brother House! - Rachel (Panama → Chile) Episode 4: Hello, I'm JERealize - Julian (Chile → China) Episode 5: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - Katie (China → Japan) Episode 6: Rachel's a Mother$%!%# Bitch - Rachel (Japan → England) Episode 7: Jacob, Don't Eat the TARDIS! - Julian (England) Episode 8: Arbok, Poison Sting! - Jessie (England → Italy) Episode 9: Eat Your Rice! - Crystal (Italy → Russia) Episode 10: A Rich Country is a Country Without Poverty - Dilma (Russia → Congo) Episode 11: Phil Likes It When I Make His Ass Vibrate, Twerk - Lady (Congo) Episode 12: wut InesYahyahyahyah whyHaeDaFung - Jacob (Congo → United States) The Amazing Race 59 Teams Mary & Liliana - Who? and Who? Madruga & Madroga - Poor guy who has had 547935656 jobs and owes 14 months of rent and his cousin. Charlie & Marcus - Gay couple Friends from Survivor: Gabon. Danielle & Amanda - Horse and livid girl who were had a catfight for an idol clue on Survivor. Amanda & Miley - Messed up former child stars. Jeff & Sarah - Naked Survivor host and Survivor contestant who loves him. Jeff & No One - Retired Basevall player and his biggest fan. Snooki & Oompa Loompa - Ridiculously tanned Jersey Shore star and Oompa Loompa. Muriel & Eustace - Sweet old lady and grumpy old guy. Bozena & Zezé - Brazilian maid from Pato Branco and gossip Brazilian maid. Isabel & Carlos - Brazilian former prostitute who barely speaks English and her one-night stand. Results The following teams participated in the Race. Placements are listed in finishing order: Notes Note 1: Leg 1 featured two Roadblocks and no Detour. The team member who sat out the first Roadblock was required to perform the second one. Red = team eliminated. Orange = non-elimination leg. Coral = leg number had no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and ordered to continue racing. Purple = team used the Express Pass. Blue = team who came in last on an elimination leg was saved by the team with the Salvage Pass. Fuchsia = team used the Salvage Pass to gain a time advantage. Green ƒ = team won the Fast Forward. Yellow > = team used Yield • < = team received Yield. Brown » = team used U-Turn • Brown « = team received U-Turn. Gold ∪ = team penalized for Automatic U-Turn. Blue H = team penalized with a Hazard. Episodes Episode 1: I'm Livid! - Amanda (from Danielle & Amanda) (United States → Brazil) Episode 2: "Here in Pato Branco, There's A Guy Who Died After Eating Açai... - Bozena (Brazil) Episode 3: I ALWAYS RAPED JEFF - Sarah (Brazil → Colombia) Episode 4: Enfia Uma Bola de Boliche No Seu Cu, Seu Filho da Puta - Isabel (Colombia → New Zealand) Episode 5: *Neigh* - Danielle (New Zealand → South Africa) Episode 6: There's Nothing More Hard-Working Than Not Working - Madruga (South Africa → Egypt) Episode 7: Good People Must Love Their Enemies - Madruga (Egypt) Episode 8: Bring Me Your Torch, Probst - Sarah (Egypt → Philippines) Episode 9: I Wanna See You Call Me "Peanuts" - Zezé (Philippines → Bangladesh) Episode 10: Stupid Dog! - Eustace (Bangladesh → France) Episode 11: Eustace, Be Kind With Mr. Keoghan - Muriel (France → Switzerland) Episode 12: I'm Still Competing - Who? (Switzerland → United States) The Amazing Race 60 Teams Aaryn & Colton - Racist southern girl from Big Brother and racist gay guy from Survivor. Blaineley & Marilyn - Former Celebrity Manhunt hostess diva and selfish, impatient and a little insecure diva. Doctor & Rose - The time lord and his companion. Jason & Stick - Dumb guy from Survivor and just a fucking stick. Kamilla & Eliéser - Trainwreck g.oddess and douche from Big Brother Brasil. Magda & Caco - Extremelly dumb woman and rich guy who hates Parvati poverty. Pepê & Neném - One-hit twin singers who disappeared from midia but suddenly re-appeared after admiting they are lesbians. Redonda & Sunshine - Morbidly obese lady from a Brazilian soap opera and Matt girl. RyAn & Emo - Sexist users from Survivor sucks. Tim & Ferdinand - The dog and the cat. Toad & Crabbydad - Jewish gamer guy and frequently pissed off dad. Results The following teams participated in the Race. Placements are listed in finishing order: Notes Note 1: Leg 1 featured two Roadblocks and no Detour. The team member who sat out the first Roadblock was required to perform the second one. Red = team eliminated. Orange = non-elimination leg. Coral = leg number had no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and ordered to continue racing. Purple = team used the Express Pass. Blue = team who came in last on an elimination leg was saved by the team with the Salvage Pass. Fuchsia = team used the Salvage Pass to gain a time advantage. Green ƒ = team won the Fast Forward. Yellow > = team used Yield • < = team received Yield. Brown » = team used U-Turn • Brown « = team received U-Turn. Gold ∪ = team penalized for Automatic U-Turn. Blue H = team penalized with a Hazard. Episodes Coming soon.